


Idiots

by Tracing_Letters



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: You help Kun out with a favor but then he tries to show off





	Idiots

"So! I'm gonna need one of you to be my photographer for the day, which of you will it be?" Kun was loud as he entered the room, a camera in hand. You looked over at your best friend Ten, while shoving a handful of popcorn into your mouth. He looked at you before you both looked back.

"She'll do it! She's way better at that kinda stuff." he said, taking the bowl of popcorn from you.

"That's a lie." you stated bluntly, reaching for the bowl.  
"I know. Now go. Show me when you get back." Ten winked at you, a gesture that completely went over your head. Kun and you were always close, much like you and Ten, only there was something more going on with Kun that Ten was determined to help blossom. Idiots. Why couldn't you two just say you liked each other and make out? That was a thought that had crossed all three of your minds at some point or another. You followed Kun reluctantly when Ten refused to give you back your popcorn.

"What is this?!" You were quite shocked to see a convertible parked in front of the house, mostly because Kun was jumping right into it.  
"Very obviously, a car" he said.  
"Come on, how's this?" He put one arm on the door of the vehicle, and a hand in his hair.

"Oh, hot. Definitely" you chuckled before taking the picture and walking closer to him. "Here, try this.." you said, repositioning him. "Perfect!" You moved back, taking more pictures as his poses varied.

You'd leaned over the car door, the two of you scrolling through the camera, debating which ones were best until you decided it was time to go back in. "Seriously Kun, can you even drive that?" You asked, pulling the camera strap onto your neck.

"Of course! How do you think it got here? Wait, step back."

You did as you were told and watched as Kun started up the vehicle with determination on his face and both hands on the wheel... only to run into the trash can in front of him. You gasped and the two of you looked at each other in wide-eyed horror.

"I think it's time to go now, get in!" Kun said.  
"Not with you driving!" You said and opened the door to drag him out of the car. Ten watched from the window as you backed up the car and Kun returned the trash can to its place. Of course this wouldn't be the day for you two. It probably never would be. "Those idiots"


End file.
